


all play and no work

by starkly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkly/pseuds/starkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhodey supposes galas and charity dinners can get pretty boring after a while. Good thing Tony and Pepper always know how to liven things up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all play and no work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [floodplain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/floodplain/gifts).



> Written for Dee, who requested Tony and Pepper pulling Rhodey away from a party for a quickie. I think. It's been so long since she told me originally because I wrote this like 3 sentences at a time during lunch breaks at work. Hopefully this is what you wanted, Dee.

Someone was talking to him, but he didn’t catch what they were saying at all because Pepper was heading his way with the kind of determination involved when Tony had done something potentially embarrassing to the company. Rhodey politely excused himself from the group he was chatting with and went to intercept her.

“Mr. Rhodes, just the man I was looking for.”

Rhodey’s eyebrows shot up at the formal address, but he didn’t panic just yet. “What did Tony do now?”

“Nothing you need to worry about,” Pepper said smoothly, placing a hand on his arm. Rhodey watched the movement, then looked back up at her face, trying to figure out her game. Pepper just smiled.

Then she dropped her hand from his arm to his hip and the light bulb of realization flickered on.

“Right now?” He licked his lips, glancing over the crowded ballroom. Tony was nowhere in sight, though in this crowd that wasn’t surprising. It was one of the year’s more publicized charity galas for Stark Industries and quite a number of people had shown up.

“If you want.” Pepper tilted her head forward slightly, and when Rhodey looked closer he could see the faint flush of pink over the bridge of her nose. “Tony and I may have gotten a little too…enthusiastic behind one of the curtains already,” she added, lowering her voice.

“Can you two keep it in your pants for one night?” he muttered, and Pepper grinned. “Where’s Tony now?”

“Finding us a spot.”

Rhodey snorted. “You mean you haven’t memorized them all yet?”

Pepper rolled her eyes and elbowed him gently, then hooked her arm around his.

“You know, it’s kind of a turn on how you two _organize_ for a quickie,” Rhodey said lowly, making Pepper laugh and squeeze his arm.

“You know what they say about old relationships. No spontaneity anymore.”

“Do you schedule all your other sex too?”

“Keep this up and we’ll rescind our invite.”

“Too late, Tony’s coming back.”

Right on cue, Tony appeared in front of them, looking a little flushed as well and grinning widely.

“Could you two be any more obvious?” Rhodey said in lieu of a greeting.

Tony feigned a confused look. “Obviously in love? Obviously rich and good-looking? Obviously — ”

Pepper cleared her throat loudly. “Boys. I believe we had plans.”

“Could you maybe say ‘plans’ a little sexier?” Rhodey asked, expression totally innocent, and she let go of his arm to hold onto Tony’s.

“We have _plans_ ,” she murmured, making the word sound a little breathy, and Rhodey’s grin faltered slightly. He hadn’t expected it to _actually_ sound kind of sexy.

“What’s happening here,” Tony interrupted with a frown. “Do you have some sort of new kink I don’t know about?”

“Yeah,” Rhodey said agreeably, a mischievous look in his eye, “Pepper reciting her work schedule while you eat her out.”

“ _James_.” Rhodey doesn’t know how Pepper managed to put so much chiding into one word, but she definitely succeeded. “Somewhere more private, please.”

Rhodey followed her gaze, glancing around at their immediate surroundings. “It’s private. Well. Private enough.”

“Let’s move this party elsewhere, shall we?” Tony suggested anyway, tightening his hold on Pepper. “Or else we’ll really cause a scandal.”

Rhodey laughed and followed after them, trying to look as discreet as possible as Tony led Pepper out of the main ballroom.

“A supply closet?” Pepper said incredulously when he finally stopped and ushered them into a room off a side hallway. It was crowded with cleaning supplies and lit only by a single light. Rhodey shut the door behind them and fumbled for the overhead light switch, but Tony stopped him with a quick hand.

“Leave it,” he muttered, drawing Rhodey farther into the room.

“It’s too dark,” Rhodey tried to protest, but Tony was already kissing him. Pepper pressed up against his back, running her hands over his chest.

“You can see just fine,” Tony said a moment later, nipping at Rhodey’s jaw. “We should hurry anyway.”

“So romantic.” Pepper laughed softly, reaching out and gripping Tony’s shoulder, smoothing over the fabric of his tux jacket.

“Yet practical. I hear that’s Rhodey’s new thing.”

This time Rhodey laughed with Pepper, getting a hand on Tony’s lapel and pulling him back in for another kiss.

“Speaking of romantic yet practical,” she continued, fingers ghosting across the back of Rhodey’s neck as he and Tony kissed, “I’d be willing to discuss Jim’s earlier suggestion.”

Tony sucked at Rhodey’s lower lip for a moment longer, then pulled away from him to drag Pepper into the middle of the group. Rhodey felt his shoulder bump against a shelf and he shifted closer to Tony and Pepper, who were already kissing eagerly.

“We’re going to knock something over,” he whispered, hands finding Pepper’s hips and settling there.

“Not the worst that’s happened,” Tony replied and Pepper giggled, leaning back against Rhodey.

Deciding he didn’t want to know, Rhodey slid his arms around Pepper’s waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. He tangled his fingers in the silky fabric of her dress, then slowly drew it up over her legs. Pepper reached up behind her and cupped the back of Rhodey’s neck, stroking his skin gently as he hitched up her dress.

Tony dropped to his knees without prompting, the only noise in the cramped space the rustling of their clothes and the soft thump of his knees hitting the floor. His hands brushed against Rhodey’s before moving downwards, stroking Pepper’s thighs and parting her legs wider. He placed a kiss on the inside of her left thigh, then several more higher up, leaving a trail of kisses up to the crease between hip and leg.

“No need to tease,” she said with a gasp as Rhodey nibbled on her neck, being careful not to bite hard enough to mark. Tony must have listened, because a moment later Pepper groaned softly and gripped Rhodey’s shoulder harder.

“Better?” Rhodey murmured, since Tony’s mouth was clearly occupied. Pepper let out a pleased sigh, dropping her hand to rest on Tony’s head, fingers carding through his hair. Tony answered with a pleased noise of his own, rubbing his hands up and down Pepper’s thighs.

Keeping the majority of Pepper’s dress clenched in one hand, Rhodey reached down and slid his fingers over Pepper’s stomach before dipping lower and slipping them between her legs. His hand bumped against Tony’s head, but Tony just shifted slightly out of the way, lifting one of Pepper’s legs over his shoulder. Pepper groaned again and dropped her head back against Rhodey’s shoulder, holding onto his arm with one hand, the other still buried in Tony’s hair.

Rhodey pressed kisses along her jaw and neck, running his fingers along her outer folds before flicking his thumb lightly over her clit. He felt her hips twitch, and he pressed harder, rubbing at the swollen nub. Pepper let out another cry and tugged at Tony’s hair, but he still didn’t complain.

Soon Pepper’s breathing picked up, low and deep, and she kept biting her lip to muffle the quiet moans and gasps. Her body trembled against Rhodey, and he held her tighter without stopping the movement of his other hand. Tony had two fingers in her now, eating her out with enthusiasm while Rhodey teased her clit, and it wasn’t long before she was coming apart under their hands.

She slumped against Rhodey when she finished, feeling sated and boneless, and he had to use both his hands to catch her, dropping the length of her dress on Tony’s head. Pepper steadied herself on both feet, but not before Tony grunted in annoyance and pushed her dress away.

“Thanks a lot,” he grumbled, licking his lips as he looked up at them.

“Thank you too,” Pepper answered with a satisfied smile, lovingly stroking his hair.

Tony pat her hip, saying, “Okay, scoot. Rhodey’s turn.”

“You don’t have to — ” Rhodey started, but Pepper was already sliding around and putting him between her and Tony. She slipped her arms around him like he had for her, embracing him from behind, and reached down to cup his dick through his dress pants.

“Somebody enjoyed that,” she said lightly, looking a little smug, and began undoing his pants so Tony could tug them down. Tony didn’t waste any time, taking Rhodey in hand and wrapping his lips around the head of his dick, teasing him with quick flicks of his tongue over the tip. Pepper stayed pressed close to his back, kissing his neck and running her hands over his stomach, mussing up his shirt.

“Of course I enjoyed that,” Rhodey finally managed to retort, gasping softly as Tony took more of him into his mouth, sucking him down. “You didn’t recite your schedule, though.”

“My schedule’s clear for the rest of the night.” Pepper grinned and slipped a hand down to wrap around the base of Rhodey’s cock, stroking along with the bobbing of Tony’s head. “You’ll have to fill it up.”

Rhodey laughed softly, though anything he could say to that vanished from his mind when Tony took him in the rest of the way, lips brushing against the side of Pepper’s fingers. She fell silent, putting her mouth to better use against his neck and letting Rhodey focus on the feeling of her hand and Tony’s mouth working together to get him off.

Tony didn’t tease for very long like he normally did, clearly taking the name ‘quickie’ to heart. That was just fine with Rhodey, eager and pliant under their combined attention. He kept one hand in Tony’s hair just like Pepper had, stroking his fingers through the slightly curled strands. His other hand gripped Pepper’s hip, holding her close against him.

His could feel the flush of pleasure rising in him, his vision going dizzy for a moment, but he didn’t look away from Tony, always loving the way the other man looked with a cock in his mouth. Then Pepper started whispering in his ear, dirty comments about Tony on his knees, and Rhodey knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. A sharp twist of her wrist and Tony’s tongued pressed underneath the head of his cock was all it took to push him over the edge after that.

Rhodey groaned and gripped Tony’s hair while Tony, champ that he was, swallowed everything down. He pulled back when Rhodey was done, licking his lips and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Pepper meanwhile carefully tucked him back into his pants and zipped him up, then squeezed around him so they were both in front of Tony.

“All right, get up, you’re going to be complaining about your knees all night,” she urged him, helping Tony to his feet.

“My knees are fine,” he griped, though Rhodey secretly agreed with Pepper. He helped Tony up as well, making room for him in the packed closet. Pepper caught his eye, her hands already on Tony’s hips. Rhodey grinned and nodded, sliding an arm around Tony’s waist and pulling him in for a kiss while Pepper undid his pants.

“People are probably wondering where we went by now,” Pepper commented casually, wrapping an elegant, pale hand around Tony’s dick.

Tony gasped at the touch, reaching out to pull her closer to him and Rhodey. “Then you better make it quick.”

Rhodey leaned in, adding his hand to Pepper’s as he nuzzled Tony’s cheek, nipping at his jaw. “You’re the one who better be quick, I think.”

“Tomato, tomahto.” Tony tilted his head, capturing Rhodey’s lips for another kiss.

“I’m feeling a distinct lack of kisses over here,” Pepper said offhandedly, and Tony and Rhodey turned as one, nearly bumping heads as they tried to lean in.

“Sorry, Pepper,” Rhodey said after giving her a kiss, beating Tony to the punch. “Tony’s kind of a distraction.” He punctuated the sentence by rubbing his thumb up over the head of Tony’s cock, teasing the slit, and Tony groaned loudly. Pepper muffled the sound with her lips on his, her hand working his cock with a little less tease and a lot more efficiency.

“S’your fault,” Tony breathed, dropping his head forward to rest against Pepper’s shoulder. 

Rhodey settled his free hand on the back of Tony’s neck, toying with the short hair at the nape. He smiled lazily, continuing to rub his thumb around the tip of Tony’s cock. “Okay, sure. My fault.” Another flick of his fingers and Tony gasped, rocking his hips forward.

“Is this supposed to be a punishment, because you’re doing a poor job,” Tony said, biting his lip to silence another groan.

“Just enjoy it,” Pepper told him quietly, pressing affectionate kisses to Tony’s hair. “This was your idea.”

“That’s so false, you started it,” Tony mumbled petulantly, but there wasn’t any real irritation in the accusation and he didn’t say anything else.

Rhodey fell silent as well, focusing on Tony and the way he was thrusting into their hands, still trying to hide aborted little moans of pleasure. His hand bumped against Pepper’s as he shifted lower, and she smiled at him, the two of them matching pace to jerk Tony off together.

Tony came over their hands with a lot of swearing through gritted teeth a minute later, fingers digging into Rhodey’s arm. Pepper cut off his swearing with another kiss, and Rhodey dragged his free hand back through Tony’s hair, messing it up even more. They worked him through his orgasm just as he did for them, and when Tony’s knees started to buckle, Rhodey dropped his arm around his waist to support him.

“Told you. Knees.” Pepper smiled and started rummaging around the closet, finding a roll of paper towels and ripping off a few sheets.

“I love you,” Tony said as he takes one from her, and she laughed, handing another sheet to Rhodey.

He took it and cleaned himself up, raising a brow at Tony. “For giving you a paper towel?”

“For everything.” He tossed the crumpled paper towel into the trash can by the door, and began making himself look presentable again.

Still smiling, Pepper finished adjusting her dress and leaned in to give him a kiss. “You too.” They gazed at each other in a way that could only be called ‘adoringly’ and Rhodey smiled at the sight, thinking how much he loved the two of them too.

“ _And_ you,” Pepper added, she and Tony rounding on him at the same time. “We love you.”

“Didn’t doubt it,” he said with a chuckle, but he didn’t stop them from giving him a few reassuring kisses before they slipped out of the storage room and back into the party.


End file.
